


We both know (That love is what you make it.)

by juliar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1247725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliar/pseuds/juliar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We both know that love is what you make it<br/>I want you, all or nothing at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We both know (That love is what you make it.)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it, darling!!!


End file.
